yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Personas
These are the various personas in Yandere Simulator. They are not to be confused with personalities. Personas categorize how students react to murders, corpses, and cameras. Please do not add fanon personas here. Fanon content goes here. Current Personas Coward When a Coward student discovers a corpse, they will run out of school and call the police. But upon witnessing a murder, they will be completely terrified, will plead for mercy and promise to keep quiet as long as the murderer spares them. The next day they'll ask you to leave them alone. Coward witnesses won't call the police or lower your reputation. Trying to take a photo of a coward student will result in them covering their face. Dangerous Students with the Dangerous persona will not pose when a camera is pointed at them. They will just stand with no action. When they witness you murdering somebody, they will take action. For now, all students with the Dangerous persona will pepper spray you and then handcuff you, resulting in a game over. Currently, all of the students with this persona are part of the student council. Devoted This is the designated persona for Yandere-chan and her mother. They will stop at nothing to be with their crush and will kill rivals for their lover's affection. Fragile Similar to Cowards, Fragile students will become terrified of Yandere-chan and will start begging her to spare their life in exchange for their silence. Fragile students will cover their face if Yandere-chan attempts to take a picture of them. The only difference is that fragile students can also be used to eliminate other students. Heroic If someone with a Heroic persona discovers a corpse, they will run to tell a teacher. If they witness a murder, they'll chase you and try to restrain you. There is a small mini-game after being chased down by the witness where you must press different buttons to avoid the attack. If you win, the other person dies. If you lose, you are restrained, causing a Game Over. Heroic students will be suspicious of you if you take a photo of them. Loner If a Loner witnesses a murder, they will run out of school to call the police, giving you five minutes to get rid of the evidence there was a murder. Loners are shy and will not allow you to take photographs of their faces. Lovestruck Due to not being completed, a student with the Lovestruck persona will react to cameras by striking a cute pose. Presently, such students will glitch out if they witness a murder or find a corpse. If shown a corpse they will stand there and not move but follow you around. They are planned to react to murder or a corpse by running to tell Senpai. All rivals (possible exceptions being Oka Ruto, Muja Kina, Mida Rana, and Osoro Shidesu) will have this persona. If a rival is eliminated peacefully, she will not have this persona anymore. Phone Addict Students with the phone addict persona will strike a cute pose when a camera is pointed at them. When they witness a murder or find a corpse, they will take a photo and begin texting it to the police. If the photo has evidence that you're the murderer (e.g. bloody, insane, holding a weapon, dragging a body, actually murdering), then you will get an 'Exposed' game over. If it doesn't, the police timer will appear. Additionally, any students who are on their phones when they witness murder will automatically switch to this persona but will text the police at half the speed of a regular phone addict student. Social Butterfly If a Social Butterfly witnesses a murder, (s)he will go to a populated group and will call the police, if they see you come close to them after arriving at the populated area they will scream, making people look at the murderer and will make the murderer's reputation go down. If the murderer continues to kill people in their sight they will mentally collapse and hug their legs. If you try to take a photo of them, they'll happily pose for the picture. Spiteful Students with the spiteful persona will give an irritated look and hide their face. When they witness a murder, they will either go upon the loner persona, but if it's a person they hate- for example, causing the bullies to harass a spiteful student- they will congratulate the murderer and run away from school. Strict Almost all faculty members have this persona. Strict NPCs will send Yandere-chan to the guidance counselor if she is caught misbehaving. They will be reported of murder by Teacher's Pets. If a teacher sees a corpse, they will call the police and then guard the corpse until the police arrive. Teachers give the player a suspicious look if she tries to take a picture of them. If she murders a student in front of a teacher, they will chase and restrain Yandere-chan. Friendly But Strict is essentially the same, but they react to the camera differently. Teacher's Pet If a Teacher's Pet discovers a corpse or witnesses murder, they will go find their favorite teacher and show her the body. If you move the body out of their sight, the teacher will believe it was a prank and will become angry with the witness. The witness will then carry on with his/her day traumatized. If the teacher finds the body, the witness will wait with the teacher for the police as she looks at it. If the teacher's pet discovers a corpse or witnesses murder, but someone is already calling the police, they will go hide in their seats. Violent Students with the violent persona would give an irritated look and hide their face. If the player is in the photography club, they would not hide their face, but their irritated demeanor would still be present. If the player bumps into them 5 times, the fighting minigame would occur, they will stop once the player has taken too much damage.When witnessing a murder, they would attack the player via the fighting minigame. The student will relentlessly attack the player despite being in pain until the player dies. Once the Student has been weakened, the player can kill the student with a weapon.This persona has only been used by delinquents. Sleuth A sleuth student is cheery and playful but can eliminate Yandere-chan in low school atmosphere by snapping a picture if Yandere-chan is witnessed killing someone and then sending the picture to the police. It is unknown how they will react to a photo being taken of them. Removed Personas Delinquent A student with this persona will not speak to Yandere-chan and push her away if she comes close unless she has a low reputation. If they see Yandere-chan with a weapon, they will raise theirs and defend themselves when attacked, causing an instant game over. If they see Yandere-chan with a dead body, they will attack her and, again, cause an instant game over. This persona was used by the old delinquents and may never be used again. Evil If someone with an Evil persona discovers a corpse, they'll become fascinated with it and contemplate taking a closer look before running away from the school. If they witness a murder, they will compliment you and run out of the school. They will not talk to the murderer the next day to avoid looking like an accomplice. Evil students won't call the police or lower your reputation if they witnessed you committing murder. If you try to take a photo of them, they give you an irritated look before hiding their face. The Evil persona was removed and replaced by the Spiteful persona in the March 6, 2018, update. However, it can still be accessed through JSON editing. Tsundere Due to not being completed, a student with the tsundere persona will react to cameras by striking a cute pose. Presently, such students will glitch out if they witness a murder or find a corpse. If shown a corpse they will stand there and not move but follow you around. This persona was removed and replaced with the Lovestruck persona. Yet-to-be-Fully-Added Personas Apathetic In spite of this persona not being in the game, YandereDev has stated that a student with this persona won't react to murder or corpses in any way. Broken In the future, if students have witnessed homicide or corpses enough, they will become "Broken". If they see any more murderous activity, they will not react to corpses or murder anymore. Protective Can be seen by unlocking all student information by pressing the S key in the debug menu and checking the second reserved student slot. If given to a student, they will automatically apprehend Yandere-chan, should she try to kill them, and will apprehend her if they witness her commit murder. Vengeful The vengeful persona is currently not functional, but students with this persona will stalk Yandere-chan and try to catch her in the act of murder. Category:Lists Category:Important Pages